villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Great Professor Bias
Great Professor Bias is the leader of Armed Brain Army Volt and the main antagonist of Choujuu Sentai Liveman. He is a super-intelligent scientist with knowledge in seemingly all fields. He founded Volt to achieve his ambition of ruling the world and have humanity worship him. His followers hold him as a god, and he pretends to care about them, though his fact his real goal and the true reason he founded Volt is to complete the Giga Brain Wave, which would require the sacrifice of his followers, allowing him to become immortal and rule over humanity as a god. He was portrayed by Jouji Nakata, who is known for his voice acting role as Kirei Kotomine in Fate series. His child form was portrayed by Kentaro Ishizeki. Biography Though appearing to be in his thirties, Bias is in fact a man generations old, having managed to stay alive by absorbing a mind controlling thought pattern energy called the "Giga Brain Wave". In order to achieve complete immortality though, Bias would need to absorb the minds of 12 people with IQs of 1,000. Thus, Bias educated his eleven followers until they achieved the ideal IQ and extracted their brains to use for the Giga Brain Wave, needing only one more brain to complete the procedure that would render him totally immortal. Founding the Armed Brain Army Volt, Bias recruited three Academia students into his organization, Kenji Tsugikata, Rui Senda, and Gou Omura, viewing the former two as ideal candidates to complete the Giga Brain Wave while letting in the latter out of pity. To spur on his students' creativity, Bias constructed two robots, Guildos and Butchy, and programmed them to believe they were aliens before arranging for them to land on Earth and be recruited into Volt. Bias later selects Kemp to complete the Brain Wave after he reaches the IQ of 1,000. However, Kemp rallies the spirits of Bias' previous victims to take revenge and stop Bias, causing him to age back to his true self. As the Zuno Base explodes around him. Before he dies, he is told by Gash that Volt succeeded in taking over the Earth, and the explosions are from fireworks to celebrate his victory. Gallery Great Professor Bias.jpg 91426617.jpg 350full-great-professor-bias.jpg|Young Bias. Tumblr_n3yejlWway1s5uxaeo1_1280.png|Bias (true age). Trivia *Among a franchise full of outright villains, Bias is one of the few particular Sentai villains whose don't think themselves as evil, similar to Brajira of the Messiah. *The villain in the 30th episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Great Scientist Zaien, pays homage to Bias, due to appearing in an episode tribute to Liveman and is also voiced by Joji Nakata. *Bias is Joji Nakata's final live-action role in Sentai franchise so far, since he later joins the franchise as a voice actor of later Sentai villains like the aforementioned Great Scientist Zaien from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (of which is the franchise's 35th anniversary series), Azald from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger (of which is the franchise's 40th anniversary series) and Tankjo in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Elitist Category:Mastermind Category:Cult Leaders Category:Charismatic Category:Collector of Souls Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Betrayed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Messiah Category:Supervillains Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Terrorists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Non-Action Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Jingoists Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Deal Makers Category:Immortals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Stalkers Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Tyrants Category:Saboteurs Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Orator Category:Nemesis Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Enigmatic Category:Totalitarians Category:Bond Destroyers Category:The Heavy Category:Strategic Category:Kidnapper Category:Monster Master